


Drabble Collection

by healing



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healing/pseuds/healing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>multiple tales of xillia drabbles. will be updated spontaneously!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ONE.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: elle decides that since ludger does her hair, she should do his too.

"Hold _still!_ You’re a terrible patient,” Elle snaps, tying a wisp of Ludger’s hair up with a pink bead to hold it in place.

"Patient?" Ludger laughs. "I thought you were a stylist, not a doctor."

"I’m a hair doctor," Elle retorts. "I told you to hold still."

Ludger tries his best to hold still, but he just can’t stop laughing. Elize taught Elle how to braid (because Leia taught Milla and Milla and Leia taught Elize) and she’s currently practicing on him, twisting his hair over and over until she gets it right.

"Why did you dye that part dark, anyway? It looks weird. You’re so weird, Ludger."

"It’s not weird," he argues, defensive. "I like it. Julius likes it, too."

"Glasses guy is just as weird as you are."

"Are you finished yet, Elle? We’ve been at it for almost an hour."

"Just about!"

Sure enough, she hops off the stepstool she’d been perched on and grabs a mirror to shove at Ludger, beaming proudly as he examines her handiwork. The hair that usually hangs in front of his eyes is braided back to the side, held back by a multitude of bright colors.

He tries so, so hard not to laugh, but he can’t help the grin.

"Well? What do you think?" Elle asks, crossing her arms, that proud smile still curving her lips.

"It looks great."


	2. TWO.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: julius catches ludger trying on his glasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i never took that cat hairpin attachment out of ludger's hair.

"To be honest, they don’t really suit you. I’d go with something more subtle. I didn’t realize you were having problems with your eyesight, though."

Ludger whips around and winces at the amused gleam in Julius’ eyes. Julius had left his glasses on the nightstand when he went to change out of his pajamas, and Ludger was just— curious—

"And they’re crooked. Little brother, what are we going to do with you?" Julius clicks his tongue and steps closer, a little too close, and with a light smile, he reaches to adjust his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"Hmm," he mutters. "Nope. The look doesn’t work. Sorry, Ludger. I’d just stick with that cat hairpin you’re so fond of as far as accessories go. It looks cute on you."

Julius takes his glasses back and puts them on himself, blurry vision coming in to focus on Ludger’s cheeks, stained pink. Much better. Much, much better.


	3. THREE.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: ludger, julius, and elle eating dinner together.

Elle doesn’t like tomatoes, but it’s a special occasion, so he makes two dishes.

"Elle-style curry for you," he says, putting a dish in front of an excited Elle with one hand, "And pasta margherita for me and you," Ludger announces somewhat proudly, pushing Elle’s chair in for her. He’d been slaving over a stove for the better part of the afternoon while Elle and Julius had played, but Ludger likes cooking, and he especially likes cooking for people he loves.

"Elle-style is Ludger’s speciality!" Elle tells Julius, her mouth full of rice.

"Don’t talk with your mouth full," Ludger scolds gently.

"Sorry. But it is! And Ludger makes the second-best soup in the world. So we’ll have that next time, okay?"

Julius nods, smiling. Happy. Peaceful.

"Next time."


	4. FOUR.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: alvin/jude, student/teacher au.

"Here," Professor Svent says, brushing Jude’s dark bangs out of his eyes and pinning them back with two bright red hairpins.

"What’s this for?" Jude asks, cheeks stained an interesting shade of pink. Professor Svent is smiling at him with that odd, crooked grin.

"Your hair is always in your eyes, so…"

"So?"

"Just doesn’t seem right to hide them when they’re such a nice shade of gold."

"P-Professor Svent," Jude gulps, redder now. "Are you…"

"Hitting on you? Nah. Just helping out a star student."

He winks.

Jude leaves class later that afternoon with a new set of hairpins, a lump in his throat, and a massive crush on his Elympion history professor.


	5. FIVE.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: alvin/jude, exes meeting again.

"You’ve gotten a lot taller," Alvin says.

"You grew a beard," Jude says.

The silence between them is awkward. Jude just wants to run away. Why did they have to run into each other? Why did things have to go sour in the first place? Why is he still so… so charmed by Alvin? Meeting him again was an accident but accident or not, this was a mistake. A big mistake. He shouldn’t have even acknowledged him.

"Jude," Alvin starts, but Jude cuts him off.

"Alvin, what we have— what we had, it’s. It’s over."

His voice is trembling. He doesn’t sound as sure of himself as he’d like to.

"Give me five minutes. Five minutes to talk and then you’ll never see me again." Alvin’s eyes are pleading. Genuine. Honest. Everything they weren’t when he left him.

"… Okay," Jude says, and they start walking.

—-

Alvin moves back in next week.

—-

They’re alright.


	6. SIX.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: julius/ludger + rollo, cuddle pile.

Julius and Rollo just look so comfortable together, Rollo purring next to Julius, who’s sagging against the plush couch cushions. They won’t mind, right?

Suddenly, Rollo is a bit squished between them because Ludger is resting his head against Julius’ shoulder and allowing his eyes to slip shut. “Just for a little while,” he says. “Can we stay like this, just for a little while? Like when we were kids?”

A light laugh bubbles in Julius’ throat. “Of course. Anything for my little brother,” he says, wrapping an arm around him. Rollo offers a loud meow.

"And Rollo too, of course," Julius adds. With that, Ludger and Rollo seem very much satisfied.


	7. SEVEN.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: leia and agria not trying to kill each other.

A couple of weeks after Leia asks Agria out, Agria’s kicks to the shin start to hurt less and less. A couple weeks after that, Agria stops using a combination of her shoes and her fists to wail on Leia altogether. It’s a little strange, getting used to an Agria who isn’t so abrasive— at least, not as abrasive as she was before she spent her free time making out with Leia against whatever wall they happen to be closest to when they’re alone— but she thinks she likes this side of Agria, this side that Agria had surely thought had died along with Nadia Travis in the fire so long ago.

Leia tells Agria she loves her every single day. Every morning. Every night. Relentless texts over GPS littered with emoji and hearts. Agria never says it back, but she damn well makes sure Leia knows. She damn well proves it in the way she tangles their fingers together, in the way she coaxes Leia’s lips open, in the way she fists her hands in her shirt as they kiss and kiss like she’s afraid Leia will disappear, in the way she allows Leia to wrap her arms around her and pull her to her chest at night without any complaint.

Leia cuts Agria’s hair for her— it was getting too long, and Agria wanted a change. She doesn’t say it’s because Agria has changed, but Leia understands, and it’s clipped down to her shoulders. Jude almost doesn’t recognize her the next time he sees them.

"Wow, Agria. You’ve really changed."

Agria gives Leia’s hand a squeeze and offers him a crooked almost-smile in response. She isn’t quite there yet, will never smile as brightly as Leia does when she does get there, but she’ll certainly get there. Leia will take her there.

Because Agria loves her.


	8. EIGHT.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: bittersweet; someone comes across ludger mourning his brother.

Elize has never seen Ludger cry before.

She’s never even seen Driselle cry, but here she is, peering into the room as Ludger’s shoulders shake, wracked with uncontrollable sobs. “Julius,” he says to nobody. “Julius, Julius— Julius.” He’s saying his name over and over again, like a mantra, like a prayer,

Like it will bring him back.

Elize feels her heart split in two and before she knows what she’s doing, before she has time to ask herself whether Ludger really wants the company or not, she’s padding up to him and wrapping her tiny arms around him in the tightest hug she can muster. Teepo is completely silent. Ludger goes still for a moment— shocked— but he can’t help it; a second later and he’s crying again, holding Elize as his tears drip onto her skirt.

"I’m an orphan," she begins, "And I used to cry a lot because I missed my parents. I missed my mom, and my dad, and I didn’t have a family. I didn’t have anyone besides Teepo. And I know… I know it’s not the same. I understand. But Rowen and Driselle, and Jude and Milla, and Leia and and even Alvin… they gave me a family.

"Nobody will replace Julius. Ever." Elize sounds a little choked up herself now. Her voice cracks, but her resolve doesn’t, unwavering. "But he’ll live on in your heart. He’ll always be with you. And I know that Julius would want you to be happy. We’ll always be here for you, Ludger. You’re like a big brother to me."

He doesn’t say anything, but his trembling ceases and soon enough— she doesn’t know how much time passes, she isn’t keeping track— he stops crying. When he does, he looks down at Elize, eyes red-ringed and glassy.

"Thank you, Elize. Thank you so much. Thank you."

"Crying is a good thing, sometimes. It’s good to let it out. So don’t hold back, okay? And if you ever need me… Well, you know where to find me."

Elize offers him a sweet and sympathetic little smile before giving him a pat on the shoulder and turning to leave. Maybe nothing has changed, but right then, Ludger doesn’t need to cry anymore.


	9. NINE.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: ludger being nervous about kissing julius.

_He’s your brother,_ he thinks. _He’s your beloved older brother and you want to kiss him._

Julius is so close, barely a breath away, smiling at him softly like he knows what Ludger is going to do and he’s waiting ever so patiently for it.

Ludger gulps. His palms sweat. He can’t do this, he can’t—

"It’s okay, Ludger. Please. Just… please."

Julius’ tone is soft and kind and warm and reassuring and everything Ludger needs, everything Ludger will always need. It makes him feel safe.

Finally, Ludger musters up his courage, closes the little distance there is left and kisses him. Julius smiles and kisses him back.


	10. TEN.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: ludger and julius playing video games.

"No, I was in first place until you threw a blue shell at me—"

"Doesn’t matter. I win again. That’s eight times in a row."

"And here I thought video games were supposed to be fun."

"You’re not having fun, big brother?" Ludger’s smile is wicked as he snuggles up to Julius on the couch, leaning against his shoulder, the controller still in his hands as the split screen flashes. Julius and Mario Kart, it turns out, don’t get on very well.

"I could think of better ways to spend my nights off."

"Oh yeah?" Ludger yawns, nuzzling closer. "Getting your butt kicked at video games isn’t good enough?"

By the time Julius looks down to answer, Ludger is dosing off. His controller hits the floor with a thud and, smiling, Julius grabs the closest blanket there is and drapes it over them both.

"This is good enough, I think."


	11. ELEVEN.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: ludger and julius playing video games (again).

Ludger is kicking his ass and it started out as Julius, responding in the most mature and adult way possible, of course, deciding to engage in a tickle fight.

The key words there are it started out.

It didn’t take long for him to end up groping and squeezing Ludger’s backside as he traces his lower lip with his tongue, his other hand exploring the slopes of muscle over the bare skin underneath his shirt, Ludger shuddering and moaning in response to Julius’ experienced touch.

"I-I can’t— this is cheating, Julius, how am I supposed to win like this?"

"I don’t care about the game, Ludger," is Julius’ simple response, murmured against his lips before he goes back to kissing him.

"Cheater."

"Maybe," Julius chuckles, giving him another playful squeeze. Julius moves to straddle his hips and deepen the kiss and after that, Ludger stops complaining. The game is left abandoned and unpaused. Neither of them win.


	12. TWELVE.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> elle drags fractured!agria back.

"Elle," Leia hisses, crouching down to her height with wide, panicked eyes. "What. Did. You. Do?"  


"You like her," Elle says, simply.

—-

"So are you going to write your article or are you going to gawk at me all day? If you need my help, just ask. I don’t have time to stand around while you— hey, what are you— hey!"

Leia wraps her arms around her, squeezing her as tight as she can— “I can’t breathe, dumbass!”— and buries her head in her neck. “Agria, Agria,” she says. She isn’t supposed to be here. Elle made a mistake. She can’t be here, she’s dead, she died, she let go, but she’s here anyway.

Alvin coughs. “Come on,” he says, and grabs Ludger, Elle’s hand clasped in his, steering him away. “Shouldn’t intrude. Besides, we need to let Jude and the others know what happened.”

Leia doesn’t even notice them leave, and Agria doesn’t know why she won’t stop crying, reluctant worry creasing her brows, but eventually, she hugs her back.

—-

Agria stays.


	13. THIRTEEN.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: gaius/wingul, bakery au.

“What. Are these.”

“They were Jiao’s idea. An idea to profit more from the fact that a good percentage of our customers are… fans.”

Wingul points to the dark eyebrows and the characteristic frown, drawn in delicate chocolate icing.

“Presa and Agria helped, and the cupcakes have already proven to be a huge hit. They’re having a hard time keeping up with supply and demand. Business is booming. This is exactly what you wanted, isn't it?”

Wingul nonchalantly picks up a Gaius cupcake and swirls his tongue in the frosting, humming a sound of mild approval. He hadn’t bothered to try one yet. He's never been as much of a fan of sweets as Erston.

“Well? Is it good?” Gaius mutters, not sounding the slightest bit interested at all, honestly. This is ridiculous. Last he checked, he was a manager, not a pastry.

“See for yourself.”

Wingul licks at the icing again, leans in, and kisses him.


End file.
